Iron Man
Tony Stark is the C.E.O. of Stark Enterprises. As Iron Man he was the leader of Force Works and the Avengers. History Early life Later life Force Works vs. The Hand The lone wolf Armor Wars Return of the Mandarin The Avengers Helping others Hulk Spider-Man =Carnage = =Secret Wars = Avengers Alternate timeline Armor It is show in Iron Man: The Animated Series that Tony Stark has hundreds of Iron Man suits as seen in his Hall of Armor. However, the ones listed above are the armored suits prominently featured in the series. In the comics His full name was Anthony Edward Stark. It was changed to Anthony B. Stark in the Marvel Animated Universe. In 2016 it was revealed that Tony Stark's real parents were actually two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents named Amanda Armstrong and Jude. Tony's father, Jude, was later revealed to be a double agent working for HYDRA. Jude attempted to get Amanda to join him. However, Amanda killed Jude by stabbing him in the neck with a pair of scissors. Shocked by this development Amanda gave up her baby and he was adopted by Howard and Maria Stark. In the comics the shrapnel was lodged near Tony Stark's heart. This was changed in the cartoon to where the shrapnel was lodged near his spine. Additionally, Tony Stark was abducted by a war lord named Wong-Chu while in Vietnam. This was changed in Iron Man: The Animated Series to where Tony Stark was kidnapped by the Mandarin instead. Appearances 'Iron Man: The Animated Series' *And the Sea Shall Give Up It's Dead *Rejoice! I Am Ultimo, Thy Deliverer *Data In, Chaos Out *Silence My Companion, Death My Destination *The Grim Reaper Wears a Teflon Coat *Enemy Without, Enemy Within *The Origin of the Mandarin *The Defection of Hawkeye *Iron Man to the Second Power, Part One *Iron Man to the Second Power, Part Two *The Origin of Iron Man, Part One *The Origin of Iron Man, Part Two *The Wedding of Iron Man *The Beast Within *Fire and Rain *Cell of Iron *Not Far From the Tree *Beauty Knows No Pain *Iron Man, On the Inside *Distant Boundaries *The Armor Wars, Part One *The Armor Wars, Part Two *Empowered *Hulk Buster *Hands of the Mandarin, Part One *Hands of the Mandarin, Part Two 'X-Men: The Animated Series' *One Man's Worth, Part I 'Fantastic Four: The Animated Series' *Silver Surfer and the Return of Galactus (Appears on a television screen) *To Battle the Living Planet *Doomsday 'The Incredible Hulk: The Animated Series' *Helping Hand, Iron Fist *Mind Over Anti-Matter (As a plush toy) 'Spider-Man: The Animated Series' *The Spot *Venom Returns *Carnage 'Avengers: United They Stand' *Avengers Assemble, Part I (As a portrait hanging in the Avengers conference room) *Avengers Assemble, Part II (As a portrait hanging in the Avengers conference room) *Shooting Stars *Egg-streme Vengeance (As a portrait hanging in the Avengers conference room) Trivia *Iron Man was voiced by two different actors in the Marvel Animated Universe. :*Robert Hays voiced Iron Man in Iron Man: The Animated Series, The Incredible Hulk, and Spider-Man: The Animated Series. :*Francis Diakowsky voiced Iron Man in Avengers: United They Stand. ::*Iron Man was unvoiced in X-Men: The Animated Series and Fantastic Four: The Animated Series. *The toy line for Iron Man: The Animated Series released two Iron Man action figures with armored suits that were not used in the series. :*One of the action figures was the Arctic Armor. :*Another armor was the Hologram Armor. ::*Even though Iron Man did not use the Hologram Armor in Iron Man: The Animated Series, the Hologram Armor could briefly be seen in the Hall of Armor in the episode, The Origin of the Mandarin. :*Iron Man did use the Stealth Armor in Iron Man: The Animated Series. However, the Stealth Armor action figure had a different design then it did in Iron Man: The Animated Series. Category:Heroes Category:A-Z Category:Spider-Man: TAS Heroes Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters Category:Earth-92131 characters Category:Stark Enterprises staff